popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringo Logic
Lyrics Japanese 待ってるよ　さあおいで　まるい実の木まで 誰にもナイショ　はじまるひみつおしゃべり 赤いリンゴのふっくらほっぺ ゆらゆら　ゆれる ふわふわ　かおる "ワタシハフコウダ"　って言うの "シアワセニミラレルカラ" 不思議なこと言うのね みずたま　ころころりは　なみだ 時計だけが増えていくの こんなこと　明日きたら　忘れてるわ ちいさな　パレード　くるりと　とびだす ライオンもこひつじも踊る 最後の眠りまで うそ　こころ　消えるとき 落ちる雨が隠してくれるの フォークとスプーンで 魔法の杖のように 真っ赤なリボンを作って あふれる針を結びつけるの 時間と蜜がとけないように 月と星はコラージュにして まぶた閉じたら... ...すやすやおやすみ Romaji matteru yo sa aoi de marui mi no ki made dare ni mo naisho hajimaru himitsu oshaberi akai ringo no fukkura hoppe yurayura yureru fuwafuwa kaoru "watashi wa fukouda" tte iu no "shiawase ni mirareru kara" fushigi na koto iu no ne mizu tama koro korori wa namida tokei dake ga fuete iku no konna koto ashita kitara wasureteru wa chiisana PARADE kururi to tobidasu Lion mo ko hitsuji mo odoru saigo no nemuri made uso kokoro kieru toki ochiru ame ga kakushite kureru no FORK to SPOON de mahou no tsue no you ni makka na RIBBON wo tsukutte afureru hari wo musubitsukeru no jikan to mitsu ga tokenai you ni gatsu to hoshi wa COLLAGE ni shite mabuta toji tara... ...suyasuya oyasumi English Translation I'll wait for you, come to the round fruit tree, It's a secret to anyone, start chatting secretly Red-apple, plump cheeks Are wobbling and swaying, Floating and fragant "I'm unhappy," it said "But I can see happiness" It says something strangely Rolling polka dots are tears The clock goes on to increase When things come tomorrow, we'll forget A small parade that flies out turning The lion and the lamb dance To their last sleep, It's a lie, when my heart disappears, The falling rain hides away With a fork and a spoon, Like a magic cane, Create a very red ribbon Attaching an overflowing needle Like time and honey that don't melt, The moon and the stars create a collage Close you eyes......and sleep peacefully Long Version 待ってるよ さあそこにある扉あけて 合言葉は目隠しねこの言うとおり 待ってるよ さあおいで まるい実の木まで 誰にもナイショ はじまるひみつおしゃべり 赤いリンゴのふっくらほっぺ ゆらゆら ゆれる ふわふわ かおる "ワタシハフコウダ" って言うの "シアワセニミラレルカラ" 不思議なこと言うのね みずたま ころころりは なみだ 時計だけが増えていくの こんなこと 明日きたら 忘れてるわ ちいさな パレード くるりと とびだす 赤いリンゴに甘いパウダー ひらひら かける くらくら おちる "ワタシトカエロウ" って言うの "カエルオウチヲサガシテ" へんてこなこと言うのね みどりの はらはらりは わかば 時計の針飾ってくの こんなこと 少し寝たら 慣れているわ 陽気な パレード こっそり とびだす はじまりもちくたくと刻む いつかの終わりまで 夢 ほのか 香るとき ふれる風が癒してくれるの ライオンもこひつじも踊る 最後の眠りまで うそ　こころ　消えるとき 落ちる雨が隠してくれるの フォークとスプーンで 魔法の杖のように 真っ赤なリボンを作って あふれる針を結びつけるの 時間と蜜がとけないように 月と星はコラージュにして まぶた閉じたら･･････すやすやおやすみ Long Romaji matteru yo saa soko ni aru tobira akete aikotoba wa mekakushi ne kono iu toori matteru yo saa oide marui mi no ki made dare ni mo naisho hajimaru himitsu oshaberi akai ringo no fukkura hoppe yurayura yureru fuwafuwa kaoru "watashi wa fukouda" tte iu no "shiawase ni mirareru kara" fushigi na koto iu no ne mizu tama koro korori wa namida tokei dake ga fuete iku no konna koto ashita kitara wasureteru wa chiisana PARADE kururi to tobidasu akai ringo ni amai POWDER hira hira kakeru kura kura ochiru "watashi to kaerou" tte iu no "kaeru ouchi wo sagashite" henteko na koto iu no ne midori no hara harari wa wakaba tokei no hari kazatteku no konna koto sukoshi nareteiru wa youkina PARADE kossori tobidasu hajimari mo chiku taku to kizamu itsuka no owari made yume honoka kaoru toki fureru kaze ga kanjitekureru no Lion mo ko hitsuji mo odoru saigo no nemuri made uso kokoro kieru toki ochiru ame ga kakushite kureru no FORK to SPOON de mahou no tsue no you ni makka na RIBBON wo tsukutte afureru hari wo musubitsukeru no jikan to mitsu ga tokenai you ni gatsu to hoshi wa COLLAGE ni shite mabuta toji tara... ...suyasuya oyasumi Long English Translation I'll wait for you, open the door there, As to say, the words we've met are blindfolded I'll wait for you, come to the round fruit tree, It's a secret to anyone, start chatting secretly Red-apple, plump cheeks Are wobbling and swaying, Floating and fragant "I'm unhappy," it said "But I can see happiness" It says something strangely Rolling polka dots are tears The clock goes on to increase When things come tomorrow, we'll forget A small parade that flies out turning A sweet powder in a red apple Is fluttering and playing Lightheaded and falling "Go home with me" it said, "Find the house for you to return" It says something strange The green pitter-pat is a leaf The clock is decorated When I was sleeping a little, I was accustomed By a cheerful parade that flies off secretly It engraved ticking from the beginning To the end someday When the scent faints in a dream It feels the wind that was touched The lion and the lamb dance To their last sleep, It's a lie, when my heart disappears, The falling rain hides away With a fork and a spoon, Like a magic cane, Create a very red ribbon Attaching an overflowing needle Like time and honey that don't melt, The moon and the stars create a collage Close you eyes......and sleep peacefully Song Connections / Remixes * A re-arranged long version of リンゴロジック appears on Dormir's album, Petit March. *A remix of リンゴロジック by m@sumi, titled リンゴロジック(green apple rmx), can be found in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢. Trivia * On the pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE location tests, the character for リンゴロジック was Rosalie 16-2P. * According to crimm, リンゴロジック's name was just something that popped into her head. Music Comment The logic was hidden in an apple. In a moment that handed the round fruit, this time, the engraved, wonderful world begins. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. Gallery Video References Category:The Movie Songs Category:Dormir Songs Category:Crimm Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs